S2E02: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians
Summary "The Incredible Shrinking Mobians" (Japanese title: The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth) is Season 2's second episode, and the eighth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Christopher Aonuma's group practicing their fighting skills (Including Charmy Bee cosplaying as Loki) when they spot a red alien spaceship crashing towards the pond. After it broke into three pieces, the pod from the ship crashes into the pond, which results our heroes to dive in and rescue a dying alien from drowning. After resting him on the ground after leaving the pond, they learn from the alien that they must find the three fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth by using a crystal converger to locate them, and prevent the Eye of Sarnoth from falling into the wrong hands once found and merged together. Then the alien dies and disintegrates, resulting our heroes to immediately take action to find the three fragments. Unfortunately, unknown to our heroes, Loki's group overheard the whole thing and decide to go find the three fragments as well. As Loki's group and Jack Lambert secretly follow our heroes to where they might find the first fragment, Loki's group tries to convince Uka-Uka's group of this, but Uka-Uka's group refuses to believe them and assist them until Loki's group have given them our heroes as captives and then defeated. At the docks, our heroes easily find the first fragment in the dump barge when Loki's group attacks them and after beating them, takes the first fragment. Then the first fragment shrinks the Mobians and Christopher's group down to the size of mice. After Loki's group attempt to kill our shrunken heroes, they soon retreat when a garbage truck drove by, interrupting the fight, resulting Tiny and Dingodile to take our shrunken heroes to safety in a cardboard box. After Tiny and Dingodile took our shrunken heroes to the sewer lair, despite nearly losing them and our shrunken heroes having shrunk an inch, they consult Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough about the situation, and they decide to recruit Elise Oriana III and Tai Kamiya's groups to help. After doing so, Elise and Tai's groups, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tiny, Dingodile, Cloud, and Aerith then go out to find Loki's group and get the first fragment back from them while our shrunken heroes stay in the sewer lair. During this, Loki's group shrunk down some tall buildings of the city, including the Empire State Building, and displayed them in a glass case to Uka-Uka's group, but again, Uka-Uka's group refuse to believe them and be impressed until they have our heroes defeated after captured. Then Jack uses a heat-seeking Mobian scope to go locate the TMNM for Loki's group, since Loki's group needs them to impress and prove to Uka-Uka's group that they can have the Gauntlet Soldiers and their assistance again. In the sewer lair, our shrunken heroes are then washed away by some water in the sewers, and after escaping a hungry snake and losing their boats in the form of bars of soap, they soon are drifted towards a storm drain, but then towards a sewer grate. Our shrunken heroes then spilled out of the sewer grate into the Hudson River. Just when they are nearly eaten by a fish, Jack captures them and takes them to Loki's group. Cloud's group, meanwhile, discover our shrunken heroes' capture thanks to Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie sensing it, and they head to where they sensed them. At an abandoned cheese factory, Loki's group and Jack present Uka-Uka's group our shrunken heroes in a glass jar, and Uka-Uka's group is finally impressed. Then Cloud's group arrive, interrupting Loki's group's chance to kill our shrunken heroes. While Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile fight Loki's group, Elise and Tai's groups snatch the the first fragment and were able to use its powers to unshrink the TMNM and Christopher's group, returning them to normal size and freeing them from the glass jar. Then Loki's group, unfortunately, beat Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile and, despite Twilight Sparkle trying to prevent Vanitas from snatching the first fragment after she was able to return the shrunken buildings back to their normal sizes and their proper spots, manage to escape with Jack and the first fragment in tow. Twilight Sparkle then blames herself for letting Loki's group take the first fragment, but our heroes comfort her by reassuring her that it's not her fault because she tried to prevent it from happening. In the aftermath of this, Elise's group, with their news crew's help, announced that all of the shrunken buildings are returned to their original spots and unshrunk, and our heroes, after watching this, enjoy their pizza meal, which are literally tiny pizzas under Cloud and Aerith's request to teach our heroes that "They still have a long way to grow." Notes * Villains' Insult Count: 17 (1 by Eggman, 2 by Hunter J, 3 by Myotismon, 4 by Loki, 4 by Vanitas, 3 by Uka-Uka) * Locations: City Streets, City Sewers, Mobians' Sewer Lair, Jotundrome, Dimension X, Channel Six Building, City Docks, City Park, and Abandoned Cheese Factory * Vehicles: Mobian Van * Gadgets: Mobiancom, Communicator, and Crystal Converger * This is the first episode in the series where a living character clearly dies on-screen. Immediately after the alien passes away, he even leaves behind a coffin-shaped burn mark (Or shadow) on the grass. * Until the episode "Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)," all of the episodes from this point onwards focus on our heroes and Loki's group trying to get all three pieces of the Eye of Sarnoth. * Ripper, Koala, Pinstripe, the Komodo Brothers, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Arukenimon, and Mummymon do not appear from this episode up until "The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version)." * Vanitas breaks the Fourth Wall, where he says "Net result, 36 trapped heroes; 20 Mobians, 14 human boys, and two mutants," then chuckles evilly a bit, and then turned to us saying "Oh, I made a funny." * Matt mentions King Kong while watching the Empire State Building shrinking on the Mobian Van's TV screen. Goofs * The wooden pole that Sephiroth uses to trap Knuckles and Vector at the start of the episode changes position and angle in each scene showing it. * The buttons on Loki's communicator are missing in one shot when Loki's group prepared to finish the TMNM and Christopher's group off in front of Uka-Uka's group. * While rescuing the dying alien underwater, Amy's arms, in one shot, are colored pink instead of peach. * Cosmo's pigtailed buds are colored green instead of pink in one shot during the scene where Loki's group shrink the TMNM and Christopher's group. * The white fur tuft on Silver's neck is colored silver white instead of white in one shot while the TMNM and Christopher's group are floating on the bars of soap in the sewers. * While N. Gin is screaming "Lies, lies, lies," his face is briefly colored from peach to silver like his rocket on his head to peach again. * The amount of ice cream residue on Vanitas are tiny splats on his face after he angrily smashes it upon Uka-Uka's group refusing to believe and help Loki's group, then in the next shot when he says to Jack in flat sarcasm "Nice, Jack. Nice," the ice cream residue is now medium-sized globs on his hair and face. * Tikal's gold band on her right shoulder is briefly colored copper in one shot while she, the TMNM, and Christopher's group are enjoying a slice of pizza and a slice of vanilla-flavored tiramisu. * While Cloud and Loki's groups are struggling on the conveyor belt of the cheese-wrapping machine, Cloud's brown straps on his torso are colored purple like his jumpsuit in one shot. * In one shot when Vanitas shoved Twilight Sparkle aside over the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth, Twilight Sparkle's eyes are colored pink instead of violet. Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Jack O'Lantern/Jack Lambert (Human form) * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Myotismon * Nitros Oxide * Sephiroth * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese **始まりが断片のレース！ 眼のサルノス **Hajimari ga Danpen no Rēsu! Me no Sarunosu **The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth * English ** USA: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians ** UK: Loki, We Shrunk the Mobians * Latin America Spanish **Loki, Encogimos a Los Mobianos **Loki, We Shrunk the Mobians * Castilian Spanish **Loki, Encogimos a Los Mobianos **Loki, We Shrunk the Mobians * Catalan **Mobians Diminuts **Tiny Mobians * French **Le Premier Fragment **The First Fragment * Canadian French **An Premye Fragman **The First Fragment * German **Die Unglaublichen Schrumpfenden Mobians **The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * Italian **Piccoli Mobiani, Grande Avventura **Tiny Mobians, Big Adventure * Portuguese **A Caça ao Olho de Sarnoth Começa **The Hunt for the Eye of Sarnoth Begins * Brazilian Portuguese **A Caça ao Olho de Sarnoth Começa **The Hunt for the Eye of Sarnoth Begins * Mandarin Chinese **碎片竞赛开启了！萨诺斯之眼 **Suìpiàn Jìngsài Kāiqǐle! Sà nuò sī Zhī yǎn **The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth * Cantonese Chinese **碎片競賽開啟了！薩諾斯之眼 **Suìpiàn Jìngsài Kāiqǐle! Sà nuò sī Zhī yǎn **The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth * Korean **파편의 레이스가 시작되었습니다! 사 노스의 눈 **Papyeon-ui Leiseuga Sijagdoeeossseubnida! Sa Noseuui Nun **The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth * Danish **Krympede Mobians **Shrunk Mobians * Dutch **Het Zoeken naar de Drie Fragmenten Begint **The Search for the Three Fragments Starts * Swedish **Öga of Sarnoths Första Fragment **The Eye of Sarnoth's First Fragment * Icelandic **Að Deyja Alien er Líkur **A Dying Alien's Plight * Norwegian **Begynnelsen av Søket **The Beginning of the Search * Thai **การแข่งขันสำหรับชิ้นส่วนที่อยู่บน! ดวงตาของศะรนโตห **Kār ̄Khæ̀ngk̄hạn ̄Sảh̄rạb chîn s̄̀wn Thī̀ xyū̀ bn! Dwng Tā k̄hxng ̄Sa rn toh̄ **The Race For the Fragments is On! The Eye of Sarnoth * Russian **Ищите Глаз Сарнота **Ishchite Glaz Sarnota **Look for the Eye of Sarnoth * Polish **Pierwszy Fragment Który Się Kurczy **The First Fragment That Shrinks * Finnish **Lopullinen Kutistuminen **The Ultimate Shrink * Hungarian **Összezsugorodó Mobilokat **Shrunk Mobians * Greek **Μικρή κατάσταση **Mikrí Katástasi **A Tiny Situation * Hebrew **מוביאנים במצב זעיר **Mvbyanym bmtsb Z'eyr **Mobians in a Tiny Situation * Arabic ** معركة نصف تقلصت ** Maerakat Nsf Taqalasat ** A Half Shrunk Battle Episode Links Previous: S2E01: Return of Loki's Group Next: S2E03: It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 2 Episodes